


Red

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Dave bond over the color Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Dave had hidden himself in the bowels of the meteor to hide from everyone while he worked on things he felt were more important than the bull shit going on with the juggalo. He was tired of watching Kanaya and Rose groping each other as he tried to write, so now he sat in a once dank area he’d turned into a hideaway, a few lamps and couple stolen rugs made the space pretty comfortable especially since it meant getting a break from everyone. If needed he could sleep down here too, but he rarely wanted to succumb to that idea even if he was up late laying down sick beats. He didn’t want to run into the juggalo with his guard down.  


He scribbled lyrics on the notebook, sometimes turning pages early because he liked the lyrics, but it didn’t fit the rap he’d been working on. Recently though, he’d been consumed by one subject. It seemed like if he wasn’t writing lyrics for him, then the lyrics didn’t really matter. Dave wished John was around, he had always been the one Dave would talk to in situations like this. He missed having his best friend’s romantic advice almost as much as he just missed John.  


Sighing, Dave rolled onto his back and stared at the pages of lyrics all about him. Damn it. There had to be some way to get him out of this funk he’d been in. Cool Dave Strider shouldn’t be rolling on the ground like a teenage girl pinning over a boy. No. David Strider should be locked in a heated sword play session with his bro on the roof of his Texas apartment. Closing his eyes, he let his mind drift back and think about his brother. That brought forth a few very heartfelt lyrics, but soon Dave was back in the predicament of listening to his beats and only thinking of him.  


“Fuck,” Dave said. He rolled over a few times until he hit the keyboard that Rose had made for him using some kind of magic. Or had it been science? He didn’t really give a fuck how she made it; it was one of the few things that brought Dave a bit of comfort. It reminded him of his bro as he stood and sat at the little bench he’d made out of a couple of stools from an un-used room Terezi had shown him a while back.  


Turning on the little lamp, Dave read over his hand written sheet music. Some of it was hand written versions of famous pieces his brother had taught him a long time ago; others were things he’d written himself. He remembered his bro telling him that piano was basics, once he knew that he could do other things like the beats and raps his bro made. But Dave loved it too much to ever stop playing as his brother had. He’d always wanted to be able to play with John too. Just because he’d thought it’d be fun.  


Dave was still for a moment—his fingers lightly stroking the keys—before he pressed into the music. However playing the piano brought about the same issues writing lyrics did. He found himself working on the half crafted love song he’d started about a month ago when he first realized his feelings. The song was somber and sweet, but Dave felt like it lacked the bite of pain he felt. He’d fallen for someone who still loved someone else as far as Dave knew and that was most of the reason he wished John was around. Before, John had always known what to do; apparently it came from the dumb movies he watched, but Dave didn’t really care so long as it helped.  


Regardless, he fixed the song and now it sounded very full. It still had that whole minor key sadness, but there may have been a ray of hope in the accidentals. Dave played the song a few more times and found himself falling in love with it. It was arguably the prettiest thing he’d ever written and easily had the fullest sound. The song was filled with the range of emotions he seemed to have hidden at all times. He wanted to emote a little more, but the Strider’s don’t deal with emotions like other people. Instead they just brood in their work or music. He laughed to himself about the accuracy of that statement. The idea of his brother sitting at his desk scratching a pencil across paper in that manor he used when he was agitated came to mind. It was just how his bro had always been and so he wound up the same way.  


He continued to play the song on repeat making sure he wrote it down exactly as it should be written. His face perked up and he felt his shades slide down on his nose so he could look over them. A small smile crawled across his face as he let his hands spread over the keys toying with the different volumes he could play at, he even tried playing it in a different key, but that was quickly expunged from his mind as it sounded awful.  


“I didn’t know you could play any instruments,” Karkat said. Dave stopped playing his song immediately and switched to some Bach or Mozart that Karkat wouldn’t recognize anyway.  


“My brother taught me,” Dave said.  


“Hey go back to what you were playing before. I liked it better.” Karkat said. He walked over to Dave and sat next to him on the makeshift bench.  


“What other thing?” Dave asked.  


“Don’t fuck with me Strider. I’m talking about that love song you were just playing,” Karkat said. Karkat raised his voice, but he certainly wasn’t yelling. Yet. Dave didn’t really want to start a screaming fit.  


“It’s not finished,” Dave said. The song was definitely done and Dave had already started to think of lyrics that would match it. Not that Dave could actually sing it just sounded nice in his head.  


“Then finish it shit hat.” Karkat said. Dave’s face was hot as he fiddled with the sheet music.  


“I can’t finish it. I didn’t write it,” Dave said. He moved it to the back of the pile, “I’ll play something else for you.”  


“No. I want to hear that song.” Karkat said. Dave pushed his shades up on his nose. Damn why did Karkat always show up? And why in hell was he so stubborn all the sudden? He was usually happy with whatever Dave played for him.  


“Don’t throw a tantrum over this,” Dave said.  


“I know you wrote it. Just let me hear it,” Karkat said. He grabbed the sheet from the back of the pile and moved it to the top. He then placed his hands between his legs on the bench and leaned over to look up at Dave, “I won’t judge. I promise.”  


Dave twitched and let out a jagged sigh. This wasn’t going to be a pretty scene. He had a deep feeling that he would regret everything that was about to happen later. But it really didn’t matter because he was on this god forsaken meteor flying through space to a new universe where his brother was supposedly alive and his best friend was apparently heading towards it too. It wouldn’t matter how much embarrassment he had here. He’d have John once they arrived.  


“Fine.”  


Karkat sat quietly as Dave steadied his shaking hands. When he pressed down the first key the next came with a fluid motion and the next after that with the same smoothness as the first two. Dave was genuinely surprised that he didn’t choke as he played the love song in front of the one he’d written it about. The little troll was listening intently with a look of what appeared to Dave as shame. Maybe he wanted to learn to play? Dave would be plenty willing to teach him, but he tried not to look at Karkat more than just that one glance as he played. He didn’t want to ruin it by fucking up.  


The song ended after what seemed like forever and Dave kept his face forward. He didn’t want to see Karkat’s reaction. He didn’t want to know. He couldn’t take that kind of pressure.  


“It was very good,” Karkat said, “Is it for Terezi?”  


“What? No.” Dave said. He looked at Karkat through the gap between his face and shades without turning his head. There was red dripping down Karkat’s face.  


“You don’t have to lie Dave,” Karkat said.  


“I’m not lying.”  


“Why do you sound so upset and flustered then?” Karkat asked.  


“I… It’s because,” Dave said. He couldn’t find the words.  


“It is for her isn’t it? Or maybe Jade?” Karkat asked.  


“Stop.”  


“Or it could even be Vriska for all I know anymore. You humans confuse me with your weird romance.”  


“Shut up.”  


“Just tell me. It is for Terezi isn’t it?” Karkat asked.  


“It’s not for Terezi. Karkat you’re gettin’ on my nerves.”  


“Dave, I promised I wouldn’t judge. We’re supposed to be bros right? Just tell me.”  


“It’s not for Terezi, because I wrote it for you okay! Now stop.” Dave said. His fists pressed into his thighs as he ground his teeth. He wanted to leave. How had Karkat even found this hiding spot of his anyway?  


“Dave.”  


“What?” Dave asked. He was muffled by Karkat leaning up to press their lips together. Dave’s head did a double check to make sure the situation was happening in reality. After he was certain he leaned into Karkat kissing the little troll back.  


“I love you too Dave,” Karkat said. They’d pulled away long enough for Dave to actually stare at Karkat. This was the first time the object of Dave’s affections had ever returned his feelings. He wasn’t entirely sure how to react.  


“Uh Dave I uh…” Karkat said. He was sitting there kind of awkwardly on the bench next to him. He seemed about as up to speed as Dave was when Dave decided just to fuck everything and go for it. Dave tossed them both back on the bench so they’d fall to the carpet below.  


“What the hell? You wriggler!” Karkat said. He’d yelped as they hit the ground, but Dave didn’t really give him a chance to comprehend anything before he’d climbed on top of the troll.  


Dave kissed Karkat pressing him back into the plush carpet as he moved to straddle him. Karkat squirmed only long enough for Dave to realize that he’d placed his hand on his hair. He moved it to grab the thick black hair and instead of squirming he felt Karkat writhe in pleasure underneath him. Pulling away long enough to take in the sight of the blushing troll, Dave made his way down Karkat’s jaw kissing and sucking as he slid his hands up Karkat’s shirt.  


“Dave I,” Karkat said. He bit his lip to stifle the moan that Dave had managed pull from him as he bit at his neck. He felt Dave’s hands rise up his sides and let the boy take off his shirt.  


“You’re even smaller than I thought,” Dave said. Karkat quickly kicked him in the side for that comment. Dave just chuckled and started to kiss his way down Karkat’s chest, which really brought out sweet sounds that seemed impossible from the angry troll.  


“Take off your shades,” Karkat said. He mumbled it at Dave’s blonde head which was quickly moving south on Karkat’s body.  


“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Dave said. Karkat sat up and grabbed Dave’s shoulders to pull him up as well.  


“Dave fucking take off your shades,” Karkat said. There was a frustrated sigh because all Dave wanted in this moment was to destroy Karkat, but he complied. Sliding the shades off his face and setting them carefully away. Dave looked up at Karkat who simply smiled and tackled him.  


“What?” Dave asked. Karkat had already moved beyond it and started kissing Dave’s neck. Dave let it go as soon as his boner came back. He flipped them over so he could be back on top of Karkat straddling him and making his way back down his chest.  


“Uhn Dave I,” Karkat said. Dave wasn’t going to let him stop him this time so he proceeded to swiftly unbutton and swipe his pants off before he could argue. Dave was nice enough to leave his boxers on, but Karkat had gotten shy on him out of nowhere and thrown his hands over himself.  


“Damn it Dave! I just wanted you to take your shirt off so I wasn’t the only one half naked! Could you listen to me for once!” Karkat said. Oh is that all, Dave thought as he chuckled and removed his shirt, which seemed to make Karkat slightly less tense. Dave leaned down and kissed Karkat softly. He didn’t want to scare him off. He pressed his tongue against Karkat’s lips in an attempt to make him open his mouth. The little troll didn’t seem to understand the gesture so Dave picked up Karkat’s hips so he could grind their groins together. Karkat gasped and Dave took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.  


Karkat let out soft moans as Dave’s tongue wrestled with his. Dave’s head was starting to get foggy with lust. The more Karkat began to relax the more Dave pushed him. He’d grind on him or bite his neck to see if he was closer to being ready, but it suddenly occurred to Dave that this was going to be both of their first times. He relatively knew what he was doing, but Karkat definitely may not.  


Dave moved down Karkat’s chest again, he was suddenly curious about certain anatomy as he left a hickey on Karkat’s naval. Karkat let his fingers slide into Dave hair as he steadied himself for this. He didn’t want Dave to go running at the thought of an interspecies relationship. Dave slid Karkat’s boxers off quickly the same way he’d done with his pants.  


He wasn’t surprised by the tentacle like bulge that Rose had described to him after her first sexual experience with Kanaya so he knew Karkat would be taken aback when he ran his tongue up the shaft. A rough moan came from the back of Karkat’s throat as Dave started in on his bulge. It was no different than a dick as far as Dave knew.  


He wrapped his mouth around the tip and started to slide down. Karkat whined between heavy breaths as he felt Dave start to bob his head. He bit down on his hand trying not to make too much noise.  


“No one can hear us all the way down here,” Dave said. He pulled his mouth off in favor of sliding his fingers in Karkat’s nook. He could feel his pants grow uncomfortable as Karkat whimpered under his touch.  


“Shut up that isn’t why I’m,” Karkat said. He was cut off by a rough gasp as Dave started to lightly scissor his fingers.  


“For someone who’s so loud all the time, I thought you’d be screaming during something like this,” Dave said. Karkat whimpered again and started to wriggle under Dave.  


“Stupid fucking grub lover,” Karkat said. Karkat’s eyes were heavy and full of lust. Dave leaned to nuzzle their noses together and give him another peck before moving back to Karkat’s bulge. He took it in his mouth again and started thrusting his hand in and out at the same rhythm he bobbed his head up and down.  


“Ah Dave I,” Karkat said. He was thrusting his hips into Dave as he let himself get taken away with Dave’s movements. Dave smiled and pressed Karkat's bulge further down his throat humming softly. Karkat whined and arched into Dave.  


"Dave please I want you," Karkat said. His voice was high pitched and strained as he simultaneously but down on his lip. Dave wasn't about to give in.  


"What was that?" Dave could feel Karkat squirm."Come on just yell."  


"Fuck me Dave, please!" He jumped up and pushed Dave onto his back. Karkat fumbled with Dave’s jeans for a moment before successfully pulling them off.  


“Hey!” Dave said. He wasn’t really complaining, he just wanted to be in control.  


“Shut up fucker,” Karkat said. He planted a kiss on Dave as he moved to straddle him. They were both lucky that troll and human anatomy weren’t too different. Otherwise this wouldn’t have been possible. Dave thought about this entire situation for a moment as Karkat positioned himself on top of him.  


“Oh shit,” Dave said. Karkat lowered himself onto Dave’s dick which had been more than ready for the taking. Dave shuddered at the warmth and oh god it was so fucking wet. Dave felt his mind turn to mush, but he was brought back to reality as Karkat got all the way down and let out the sweetest moan Dave had ever heard.  


“I-I can’t move,” Karkat said. He stuttered and pressed his hands into Dave’s stomach. Dave chuckled and sat up which made them both groan a little.  


“You baby,” Dave said. He wrapped his arms around Karkat’s waist and began to thrust into him. Karkat mewled like a kitten when Dave moved just right, which brought another soft smile to his face.  


“S-shut up,” Karkat said. The little troll leaned down and pulled Dave into a kiss as he wrapped his legs around Dave’s waist. Dave reached up to his hair as he began to move a little more quickly his hips rolling against Karkat’s. He wrapped his fingers in the thick hair and pulled lightly. Karkat moaned into the kiss and Dave moved his fingers around the base of Karkat’s horns. He grazed one lightly making Karkat purr against his mouth.  


“Whoa,” Dave said. He broke the kiss to look at Karkat who had his eyes closed as Dave’s finger rubbed his nubby horns. “Dude, are you purring?”  


“I-I uh. Fuck off Strider,” Karkat said. Karkat buried his head in the nape of Dave’s neck.  


“Hey no hiding,” Dave said. He rolled the forward so Karkat was on his back again with his legs wrapped around Dave, “come ‘ere.”  


Dave continued to roll his hips into Karkat as he pulled the troll from his neck. He pinned Karkat’s hands above his head with one of his hands while the other played with his horns. Karkat purred as Dave’s head started to cloud over from the warmth. He was getting close to his peak and he suddenly realized he had no idea if Karkat was. Shit this was harder than he thought it was.  


“Dave I’m close,” Karkat said. He hissed as Dave picked up his pace. He was lucky Karkat was a vocal… alien. Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat’s neck as he felt a fire in the pit of his stomach. He felt Karkat come all over their abs with a long groan.  


Karkat’s nook tightened down on Dave and it took him a few more thrusts to come inside the little troll. Dave collapsed onto Karkat shaking against the nape of his neck. He pulled out and carefully caressed Karkat’s horns making him purr gently.  


“Dave stop,” Karkat said. Dave chuckled and rolled onto his side so he was facing Karkat.  


“Make me,” Dave said. Karkat glared at him. Dave loved it when he did that. He was cute when he was angry.  


“Hey,” Dave said. He examined Karkat’s eyes closely, “your eyes are red.”  


“Yeah, our eyes are the color of our blood. I just usually have contacts in,” Karkat said. Dave chuckled and pulled Karkat into a tight, sticky hug.  


“I like them,” Dave said.


End file.
